the class a daydreamer
by class A daydreamer
Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel, 1940's. (Formerly I Swear We Were Infinite. Prequel in progress)
1. My Heart, Why Must it Love?

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's.**

* * *

She likes getting dolled up. She always had, even when she was a little girl whose only friend was her brother Kurt, because he liked dressing up too. Her Mama knew how to twist her hair in an elegant twist, and powder her face with the finest makeup imported from strange places that weren't America. Her Papa would laugh, and take pictures, and Kurt would strike poses looking debonair in his child tux.

She really loved it. But now she's seventeen, and her Papa and Mama want to marry her off.

Sam Evans. Sam's always been her best friend, they talked all the time, even though Papa said that it was disrespectful of him to talk with "Rachel Berry" the richest heiress in Ohio, more then a small town Lima boy could claim (the family lived in Lima because it was quaint and small). That's until he found out that Sam's Dad was Derek Evans, a respectable Jew, and the second richest business man after her Papa.

It was weird when Mama woke her up one morning just to tell her that she was to marry Sam Evans. Then she admonished herself for waking Rachel up, and left quietly. Now here she is, sitting in Schuester's Diner, having a real swell engagement party. All of Papa and Mr. Evans' friends are here, drinking champagne and ordering the waiters all about.

Kurt, Sam and Rachel are off to the side, Sam holding Rachel's hand awkwardly, and Kurt looking like he wants to hurl. "I expect we should eat something. After that we're going to Sam's house to party some more before heading back." Rachel says, withdrawing her hand from his awkward grasp. "We should. You know how much fun Papa has when he parties. Sometimes he leaves past twelve, 'hardly a respectable time for such a well know business man'." Kurt says dryly, quoting Mama.

Sam nods, and waves a waiter over. Sam doesn't like to say much. He's the quietest man she knows, which is perfect because she can chat up a storm. "Will I order, or you?" Kurt asks, fixing her with a glance. "I guess I'll do it." Rachel says, waving again for good measure. A waiter with little to no hair on his head and the tannest skin she's ever seen makes his way over.

She doesn't like the coy, bad boy look that radiates from him. She crosses her fingers under the table that another will come over instead. To her surprise, and angry bark fills the diner. "PUCKERMAN, GET IN HERE!" The tanned man shoots a fellow waiter a glance before going into the kitchens. Sighing in relief, Rachel turns her head back to Kurt, who was telling her the latest fashion faux pas made by her cranky Headmistress Sylvester.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice sounds behind her. She turns her head in annoyance. Kurt was just about to go into detail on that _hideous _frock Ms. Sylvester sported a few days ago. She forgets her annoyance, however, when she notices who the waiter is. It's _him_. Ever since she turned sixteen, a handsome waiter appeared at the diner.

His amber eyes and boyish appearance intrigued her, but she knew that her Papa would never let her date, much less marry anyone of a lower social and economic place as the Berrys. So she admired him from afar.

For the whole almost two years she had seen him, he hadn't _once_ waited on her. Now, she was struck like a deer in headlights. What was she going to do? "Uh, Miss? Do you want to order." Rachel's just looking at him, her eyes as wide as possible. Sam clears his throat, and shoots a look at Rachel. He turns back to the waiter.

"Hello, sorry about that. Rachel must have been daydreaming. I'd like a Chocolate doughnut and a coffee, black. Kurt?" Kurt seemed to just realize what was going on, and shot Rachel a sheepish look. "Spaghetti please, and a beer." Rachel shoots him a glare. The boy barely turned eighteen! "What my brother said was spaghetti with water." Kurt openly glares at her.

"Rachel, I just want to have a drink." He says. "You've been eighteen for less then a week. If Papa found out..." She trailed off everyone except her dreamy waiter knowing fully well what would happen. "Anyway, the health benefits of water are amazing..." She started lecturing them on the importance of water, until Waiter cleared his throat.

"Uh, Miss, I really have to go to other tables. The party is getting wild, and we can't have any drunks around Schuester's. You know what the party's for?" Sam answers before she can. "Rachel and I's engagement. We've known of it for ages, since she was sixteen I believe. I officially proposed when she turned seventeen, and are getting married on Rachel's birthday in December."

That was an awful long explanation for a normally bashful Sam. A look flashed on her Waiter's face, a dark one that she didn't recognize. He replaced it suddenly with a strained smile. "Well then, congratulations to the happy couple. Do you want anything Rachel?" She shakes her head. "Alright, I better get going with you order. If you need me, just holler, the name's Finn." And then he left.

_Finn. _Rachel let it roll of the tip of her tongue once he was out of earshot. What an interesting, _beautiful_ name! She swears that she used to have a stuffed shark named Finn back when she was a child. She remembers the events, and is brought out of her euphoria. "Sam?! What was all that for?" Rachel asked, turning to face him.

"He was ready to make a move Rachel. I know you like him, and he must have some affection for you, but your getting married to me, and your Papa would never approve of a waiter." Rachel wants to hit him, but he speaks the truth. He's also been through it. Sam had an affair with his poor black maid Mercedes. When his father found out, he fired her, and badmouthed their family.

The last they'd heard was that Mercedes couldn't find a job, and she needed to care for her five other siblings plus her parents and grandparents. If Finn ended up like that because of her, she would be in despair! "Oh Sam, Papa isn 't like that!" She insists. Sam just shakes his head. "They all are Rachel. They care more about caste then their own children."

The bitterness in Sam's voice makes her want to cry. "Well, this is an engagement party, and I refuse to let you rain on my parade! Rachel, I don't care how old you are, but we are in a little diner off the side of Lima Ohio! We are all drinking, and not just that virgin trash you young people drink!" Kurt grins as he finishes his speech.

"Hate to break it to you Kurt, but you weren't an adult since Wednesday, so you can't trash virgin drinks yet." Rachel says coyly. Finn stumbles back to their table, trying to hold everything at once. "Well, here's the Spaghetti, and the Coffee is yours right? And the doughnut. Hmm, oh yes, you have the water, and you have nothing, am I right?" Finn looks triumphant as he places the food in the correct spots.

"Yes, your correct." Rachel says with a smile. Surprisingly, Finn gulps, and his hands drop to under the table, somewhere near his- OH! "Anyway, There's a stage set up around the corner for anyone interested in karaoke." Finn says shyly, giving a small gesture to the back of the diner. "Oh goodness! Karaoke you say? I simply must go!" Rachel bats her eyelashes and flounces towards the back.

The back was where all the adults were partying, she could vaguely make out her Papa. She sifts through records, hoping that her favourite is in there. Sure enough, _I'll Be Seeing You_ is there in all it's glossy glory. Placing it gently in the record player. Rachel stepped up on stage, barley making it to the microphone as the music starts.

"This is for all the boys! Grab a gal and get out on the floor!" What Rachel loved about Schuester's is that it had a small dance floor. It always had a band going unless a certain party books that place out and decides against it. It's her safe haven, her place to dream of being a Broadway star. But she was to be married soon, and would never see the lights of New York sparkling in her midst.

Inhaling a deep breath, she began.

_I'll be seeing you;_  
_In all the old, familiar places;_  
_That this heart of mine embraces;_  
_All day through. _

She grinned as catcalls made it's way to the stage. If Papa wasn't as drunk, he would have kicked them out. Wolf whistling and cat calls were no way to treat a lady. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness over took her. She had little to eat or sleep for the last week since Sam proposed. She was finally feeling the backlash as her adrenaline faded. She probably should stop, but she shakes her head in beat. She stares back where her friends and Finn were. The shocked look on Finn's face made her push on.

_In that small cafe;_  
_The park across the way;_  
_The childrens carousel;_  
_The chestnut tree;_  
_The wishing well. _

She's really trying not to faint, but she's feeling overwhelmed. Moving with the beat, she tries to ignore the drunken dancing taking place down there. She's trying to ignore that her Mama is kissing that tanned boy in a corner, that her Papa's lips are firmly attached to Mr. Leroy. She can't though, and that overwhelming need to sleep is pulling her in.

_I'll be seeing you;_  
_In every lovely, summers day;_  
_And everything that's bright and gay;_  
_I'll always think of you that way;_  
_I'll find you in the morning sun;_  
_And when the night is new;_  
_I'll be looking at the moon;_  
_But I'll be seeing you...  
_

She collapses, vaguely noticing that Finn is rushing towards her. She never knew sleep to be so _inviting_.

* * *

Finn laughs heartily as Puck spins a tale on his latest escapades. "Ms. Lopez thinks her daughter's an Angel from Christ himself! I swear, she hasn't got a clue that Santana and I have slept together several times!" Finn gives Puck a reproachful look. "If Ms. Lopez finds out, your done Puck. After Mr. Pierce ran you out of Cleveland after sleeping with his daughter, you'd think you'd learn.

I put a lot on the line to get you this job Puck. Your lucky your getting enough to send your sister to the doctor, and put food on the table." Puck grins and sits on a bench in the corner of the kitchen. "Why so serious Finn? Live a little! After that nasty split with Lucy, oh now she's a fine lady, you've been everything but a prude!"

"I shall ignore you. Anyway, break's over, and a big party's on tonight. Wonder why." Finn heaves himself up to shoot Puck a grin. "Berry's girl's getting married off. I expect them to go all out. With the money they'll probably pay Schue, expect a bigger paycheck my friend!" Puck exits the kitchen swiftly, with Finn not too far behind. He scans the crowd, hoping and praying that she'll be there.

He saw her on the first day of his new job almost two years ago. He'd been laughing up a storm with Mike when a dazzling beauty entered the diner. Finn had yet to notice girls since Lucy stole his heart, but she, she was different. Her long luscious locks fell past her shoulders. Most gals were cutting it short, he remembered Lucy did too.

But he liked long hair. He liked traditional. She however, was not a traditional beauty. Her nose would normally be classafied as large, but all Finn could see was how much it _defined_ her. Her chocolate eyes were so wide, she looked like Bambi. Her pink lips drew him in even more. It was love at first sight. Not that he normally believed in such nonsense.

Growing up being the breadwinner in the middle of the Great Depression was no easy feat. His Dad dying when Finn was just a baby, his mother working every job she could. It left no room or fairy tales. But here he was, living one. He was determined to wait on her and her companion, but then he was called on break. He tried to switch it with Artie, but the diner's manager Beiste, told him no can do.

He was unsuccessful at waiting on her the full two years he's known her. He doesn't even know her name. But he's hopelessly infatuated with her. That's when he sees her. She looks like a doll, her brunette locks tied up in a chignon (DOn't ask him how he knows that) with a few wisps escaping down her neck.

She's wearing a long satin dress, gold. He's never seen a girl in gold. A boy at her table waves him over, but Puck starts after them, determined to get more tips. He prays with all his might that he gets the table. At least today. To his surprise, Beiste yells "PUCKERMAN,GET IN HERE!" He shoots Finn a look before disappearing back in the kitchens.

He barley wastes any time making his way over to their table. He taps her lightly on the shoulder. Her skin is so soft, but he resists the urge to touch her again. She didn't seem to notice, and everyone else is engrossed in her companion's speech. "Excuse me?" He asks timidly, hoping she'll hear. She does, and she turns around.

She gapes at him, and vice versa. She looks flawless, tiny hints of makeup on slightly visible giving her a natural look. "Uh, Miss? Would you like to order something?" He manages to choke out. Gorgeous is his only coherant thought. "Hello, sorry about that, Rachel's been daydreaming. I'll have a chocolate doughnut, and a coffee, black. Kurt?" The blond boy says, giving the other boy who must be Kurt a look. He doesn't really focus because he just heard her name.

_Rachel_. Such a beautiful, graceful name. It suits her, he decides as he looks at her. It suits her a lot. "Spaghetti please, and a beer." Rachel (Oh it feels so good to know her name) fixes Kurt with a glare. "What my brother said was spaghetti and water." Kurt retaliates,but all Finn thinks about is how melodic her voice sounds, and how he wishes that he'd heard her voice before.

He just stands there for a while, watching her dumbly, until he realizes that he best be bringing in their order, even though all he wants to do is hear her speak."Uh, Miss, I really have to go to other tables. The party is getting wild, and we can't have any drunks around Schuester's. You know what the party's for?" He tries to make small talk as he furiously jots down Spaghetti and Water (The lady's always right, right?). The blond one opens his mouth first.

"Rachel and I's engagement. We've known of it for ages, since she was sixteen I believe. I officially proposed when she turned seventeen, and are getting married on Rachel's birthday in December."

Engagement. Engagement? No. She was not getting married. She could not! She must be a Berry! But he was a Hudson, and Hudson has virtually no mark on the economic world, at least not in Ohio. They'd never be together.

He fixes a strained smile on his face."Well then, congratulations to the happy couple. Do you want anything Rachel?" She shakes her head. "Alright, I better get going with you order. If you need me, just holler, the name's Finn." And then he left. Engaged. ENGAGED?! The world really wants to fuck his life up, doesn't it?

* * *

**A/N: WOOP! My first long term fic has begun! Have any questions? Want me to beta for you? PM if you need me! Now you see that smexy littl box down there? I want you to write a review, then post it. You know you want to... Review, favourite and follow mes amigos! **

**-Ari xoxo**


	2. These Tears, Why Do They Fall?

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's.**

* * *

She wakes up warm. She can barely remember the events of the previous night, but she does remember making a fool out of herself in front of Finn. She pulls herself up to survey her surroundings. She's in her room. She knows because it's a light gold colour, and there's a huge vanity off the side, complete with playbills of her favourite shows.

Frank Sinatra's picture was above her head. Yes, this was home. "Miss Berry?" Her head snaps to the side. Finn, her Finn is standing at her doorway. She threw a glance at the mirror. She looked horrendous! He had already seen her, so there was no need to make a quick fix. She puts on her brightest smile and turns to Finn.

"Hello Finn!" She says happily, beckoning him forward. He seems uncomfortable, but that doesn't deter her. "So, do you know what happened to me?" Rachel tries to be as direct as possible without seeming like she doesn't enjoy his company. "Um, your doctor said that you weren't eating or sleeping enough, so your body, uh, shut down."

"Shut down? Like an automobile?" Rachel asks. Finn nods sheepishly. "I think, but I'm no doctor. You'll have to ask him if you want to know." Rachel gives him a warm smile. He is so sweet when he bumbles around. "That was some performance. The best by far. I think you even beat Frank Sinatra when you sang." He compliments.

Rachel's face grows red even though she is accustomed to compliments. She wonder's why for a brief second, before gesturing him to sit on her bed. "I can't remember anything from that day to be honest. Everything except you and your name." Finn grows almost as red as her, and begins babbling about yesterdays events, but Rachel just nods and listens to his voice.

It's rough around the edges, very mannish. She wonders what his singing sounds like. "And then you started talking about how hydration is good for you." Finn finished. "I can't really remember what happened next that well either. All I know is the next second you were falling off the stage. You were lucky that it was a small one, and that I was able to catch you."

Rachel looked up, her wide eyes staring into his. "What happened after?" "The party continued. Everyone was too drunk to notice." Finn laughs bitterly. It reminds her painfully of someone, but she can't remember who. Someone yesterday... "Anyway, your fiance-" he spits the word out "and your friend ran up to me. I told Beiste, she's the manager that I'd be off at the doctor's, and I left." _  
_

"How very chivalrous of you Finn!" She wraps him in a small hug. He breaks away from it quickly to ask: "What does chivalrous mean?" She gives him a frown. "What university will you attend Finn? They really must be up to date with their Language courses, right?" Finn frowns. "I actually am not going to University. After graduating, I have to take care of my Mom."

Rachel gives him a concerned look. "What about your father?" Finn turns away from her completely. "He died when I was a baby. I never knew him." Rachel gently places her hand on his shoulder. He has a very muscular frame. It feels nice, so nice that she has to resist the urge to stroke him. "I don't want sympathy. I get enough as it is." He heaves himself up and walks to the door.

"I best be going. My Mom's worried sick and you have family to talk to." Rachel tries to get up, but loses her balance and falls back to the bed. "Finn, wait!" But he's already gone. "Finn." She whispers. How did he ensnare her heart so fast? The next visitor is one that she doesn't expect. "Hello Rachel." Lucy says, slowly making her way in.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Why are you here?" Lucy and Rachel were the best of friends. Until one day, about three years back, she pulled Rachel aside in the washrooms. She could remember it as clear as day.

_"Quinn? What are you doing?! If Headmistress Sylvester finds us out, we're dead!" Rachel brushed imaginary dirt off her dress. _

_"i needed to talk with you Rachel. It's about him." Quinn yelped, her eyes wide in panic. _

_The only thing Rachel knew about Him, was that he was a waiter at Schuester's, he was secretly dating Quinn, and she cheated on him with a friend of his from Cleveland. She was with child because of that friend, and Quinn regretted it more then ever. _

_"He knows." She whispers, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Lucy..." Rachel said, pulling in sobbing girl for a hug. "You called me Lucy." Quinn pulled away. "I-I'm sorry Quinn. It just slipped out, I've called you that for years!" Quinn started stepping away from her slowly, before breaking out into a full out run. _

_"Quinn." She whispers. It was no use though, she was gone. _

_They didn't talk at all ever since. _

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice snaps her out of her reverie. "Sorry, I was distracted..." She said vaguely, looking up at Quinn. "Reliving our last fight weren't you? I was too. I'd like to say that I don't expect you to forgive me... I just want to apologize. And be the bearer of bad news." Rachel is stunned. Quinn was never known to be so direct.

"What bad news? Is Beth alright? Papa, Mama, Kurt, Sam? Anyone?" Quinn shoots her a grimace. "America's involved in that nasty European war now. And Kurt's enlisting." Rachel jumps out of the bed. 'You're lying. Kurt isn't stupid. You're lying!" This is not happening! "I'm sorry Rachel... I didn't want our reunion to be like this..."

No. Kurt is her rock. The only person who cared for her for _so long._ He's her brother, her confidant. He's no fighter either. He's going to get killed. He's going to die! "GET OUT!" Rachel yells, jabbing her arm at the door. "GET OUT!" Quinn backs off slowly. "I'll send in Kurt." She goes then, and Rachel collapses on the bed, sobbing.

She can't do this. She scared away Finn, she's to be married to a man that doesn't love her the way lovers should. Her Papa thinks she's a disgrace, a dreamer, and Kurt's going to die. She sobs for awhile, listening to the distant yells coming from downstairs.

_You told her! I was to tell her! _

_I needed to tell her. If she was to hear it from you, she'd flip out completely! Your lucky she's only crying! I'm going now, so you'll be happy! I wish you all the best, and I'm proud of the great service you are doing for our country! _

_I don't like your sarcasm!  
_

_I don't like you! The only reason I came here and told her was for Rachel. Not to protect you. I'll be leaving now. _

Rachel dried her tears, and sat up, waiting for Kurt to come. He comes two minutes later. "You look like a mess. 'Hardly a respectable look for a heiress such as yourself'." Kurt quotes Mama again, and walks slowly towards her, like a hunter, slowly moving towards his prey. She only has one thing on her mind, and she demands to have it answered.

"Why?" She asks, fixing him with a sad look. "Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt exhales a breath that he must have been holding, before making his way to Rachel in confident strides. He sits next to her, and Rachel leans her head on his shoulder. "You know Papa barely approves of me." Rachel nods.

"I want him to be proud of me, to know that I'm a man." Rachel looks at him straight in the eye. "You aren't that type of person Kurt. You're the one that fixed me that pretty satin dress. You're the one that knows how to make me smile. Don't you doubt that you've yet to prove yourself, you hear?" Kurt nods sadly. "So you'll let me go?"

Rachel nods. "Make me proud Kurt. And don't get killed." Kurt presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "I have people to come home to." He answers simply, before making his way out the door. Rachel stares after him. She knows he has a secret, and now it's her mission to make him tell her before he leaves.

* * *

Saying bye to his little sister is harder then expected. He's relieved Lucy didn't tell her that he's leaving today. Kurt swiftly leaves the house, the frost crunching under his feet as he makes his way to the bridge. He has one more goodbye to make, and this will be the most painful one, beside his sister's of course.

What a fine young lady she's grown into. She's quite a beauty, so carefree and young, with huge ambitions. He loves that about her. He also loves how when they sing together their voices meld together perfectly. He used to joke that even Frank Sinatra (Rachel's idol) would be jealous. She would swat him and laugh as though he wasn't serious. He is though. Quite serious indeed.

He's almost at the bridge now, and he's dreading it more then ever. How's he supposed to do this? What will he say? Kurt decides to distract himself by musing on the night before's events. The night was dull, and the romance between Rachel and Sam, all the kisses and posing for pictures were so horribly fake Kurt began to question Rachel's acting skills.

No one else noticed it, so he decided that he was just an observant audience of their little performance. The transparency that passed between them made Kurt want to hurl. That was of course, until Finn came. Rachel's obvious liking of him was so glaringly obvious Kurt felt the need to shield his eyes. Finn didn't notice her infatuation with him, and vice versa even though the former is so obvious.

Then when Sam was talking about Mercedes, he saw it again. That intense love, that soul deep tether that was so beautiful, it made Sam and Rachel`s charade a mockery of their feelings. He knows love when he see's it, because he's in love with the most beautiful creature in the world. His father would never approve. In fact, it would only strengthen the idea that Papa seemed to have of him.

Those words that he said echoed in his mind _Faggot!_ Oh how close to the truth Papa was. Those words stung him so bad, he almost ceased contact with his beloved. But he loved their love too much. Now how will they face this hurdle? He's see's Blaine waiting for him.

Blaine Anderson, son of drug addict Martin Anderson, and prostitute Marley Roger. Not only was he born out of wedlock, he ran away from home at the tender age of six, and now lived with Will Schuester, scraping by by working every shift possible at the diner. He's everything Kurt shouldn't love. A bastard son of a prostitute. A waiter. A man.

But he also has a heart of gold, a soul unlike any soul Kurt's ever known. he's passionate, and driven, and handsome, and in love with Kurt. "Kurt!" Blaine runs towards him and envelopes him in a passionate kiss. He tries to reciprocate, but he can't with the news he has to offer. "Blaine." He says against his partner's lips. Blaine pulls back to look Kurt in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Kurt doesn't want to say this. He can't say this. "I'm going to war." And now he's walking away, running as he hears footsteps approaching. He's ignoring the screams of "KURT!" He's just running because he doesn't want his father to think of him as "faggot" anymore. At least Rachel doesn't see him like that. Maybe she does. She doesn't know his secret after all.

These tears that fall, he wants them to stop.

* * *

**A/N: Hola amigos! I know some of you might have questions. Why was Quinn upset that Rachel called her Lucy? Is Finn the one Quinn cheated on? Why did Kurt and Rachel's Dad call Kurt faggot? Stay tuned! **

**-Ari xoxo **

**PS: Anyone of you see Glease? It had me heartbroken. Ryan Murphy and co. want us to die, I know it!**


	3. You, Why Must I Know You?

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it would have season 8100. But I don't so we might just have to stop this season :(**

* * *

He's tired. Very tired. Working late night shifts and Schuester's just to put the bare necessities on the table. Forget about any luxuries, like a television. Boy, even the filthy rich can't afford one. Maybe she does. Her, Rachel Berry, daughter of Hiram and Shelby Berry, brother of Kurt Berry. The lady he hasn't seen in a month since their doomed meeting at her one of them can spit at him and no one will say anything because they're rich and he isn't.

Engaged. He was hopelessly in love with her, and he didn't even know her name! He should have figured that she was above his social status. She always wore long satin dresses, and wore fine jewelry. He didn't really pay attention to that though. Now he was to pay the price for his foolish imagination that he and her could be together.

"Finn! There's a table waiting for you." Puck nods over to the table in the far left. Finn grabs a pad of paper and a pen and runs over to them. Oh no. He can't believe it. Lucy Quinn Fabray was here in the diner, waiting to be served. How the hell would he pull this off?! Not only did she stomp all over his heart, but she cheated on him! She was with child, and the father was god knows who!

Then she tried to pretend that the baby was his. He should have known. They had only had sex once, and that was too long ago for Lucy to only tell him now. After he found out, he ceased all contact, ignoring her, and everyone he'd ever associated her with. Now, he needed tips. Sucking in every fibre of himself, he approaches their table.

Lucy's eyes shoots open, panic clearly evident in her eyes. Her father is there, Russel Fabray, and his wife Judy, even Frannie Fabray, Lucy's estranged sister. They are all dear friends of the Berry's and of high social status. Social status is everything in Lima. He looks over the bunch, and his eyes grow wider when he realizes whose there too. Rachel Berry, the doe eyed temptress that is to be married.

He plasters a fake smile on his face, and shoots Rachel a small grin. Her eyes turn watery and she looks away. Great. "Hello, I'm Finn and I'll be your waiter this evening. Would you like anything?" Mr. Fabray looks thoughtful for awhile. "I'D LIKE A COFFEE, TWO SUGARS BOY!" He barks, gesturing for Ms. Fabray to speak. "A doughnut." She says timidly.

Finn decides that he likes Judy better. Lucy speaks now, her voice musical and lilting. He used to miss the sound of her voice. Now all he wants is to hear the sound of the brunette right next to her. "Water, Rachel?" Rachel talks so softly he has to strain his ears. "A beer please." A beer? Wasn't it just a month ago that she was admonishing her brother who was eighteen about drinking?

What was wrong? Was it his visit? He knew he shouldn't have stayed, but he really wanted to see whether she was fine. "Uh, a beer? How old are you?" Finn clears his throat and waits for a reply. "SHE'S SEVENTEEN BOY! SOON TO BE MARRIED, AND A HEIRESS TO THE BERRY FORTUNE! SHOW RESPECT AND GET HER THAT BEER!" Mr. Fabray can't stop barking, it seems like that to Finn very much.

"I'll be right with that." He says, making a beeline towards the kitchens. He fumbles with the water, almost spilling it's contents, and tries to reach a bottle of beer placed so high even _he_ could not reach it. Puck jogs over to him, and says "Why're your panties in a bunch Finn?" He grabs the beer and tosses it to Finn. "Do you have the Berry's again?"

Finn shakes his head. "Fabray's. I can't do this anymore Puck! It's like Lucy doesn't want me to move on." Puck shoots him a sympathetic glance. "Hey, don't worry. Quinn's just trying to rile you up. She's a catty woman she is. Ignore her and focus on tips." Finn stops moving. "You called her Quinn." Puck just looks at him dumbly.

"Lucy only lets the people she trusts the most call her Quinn. She never even let me call her Quinn, and I was her secret beau." Finn starts moving towards Puck, as the latter raises his hands up. "Calm down." Puck says. Finn shakes his head angrily and pushes him against the wall. "That day, that day that Lucy told me, she said it was my baby." His voice is soft, like a whisper, but with a hint of venom dripping from every word.

"We hadn't had sex in ages. She only told me around the time after you left after visiting me." Puck gulps and Finn shoves him against the wall with an anger he's never known. "Are you the father?" Puck just stares at Finn, looking as scared as he's ever looked. "I SAID WERE YOU THE FATHER?!" Finn laughs brokenly. "You are, aren't you." Finn throws a hard punch at Puck, who slumps to the floor. "You take the table." Finn growls.

"I'm done with this shit."

And he takes off, running out of the kitchen in a mad daze. He approaches Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schue had always been like a Dad to him, giving him food when he couldn't make ends meet, taking them in if their ratty old heater that Finn found abandoned in an ally broke down. He gave him a job and taught him to love music. Now he was going to shatter that bond, and take back all those years of friendship.

He doesn't want to, but he's so fucking tired of this shit that he shouts at him. "MR. SCHUE?!`Finn yells. Mr. Schue turns around from whoever he was talking to. "Finn! Get a hold of yourself! You think anyone's gonna wanna come to Schuester's if they hear ya scream!" Cigarette smoke is on his breath and he swears that there's the scent of beer too.

"What's wrong Mr. Schue?" Finn asks, temporarily forgetting his anger. "Terri. She lied to me. She tolld me I was a father and not two damn weeks later she admits it! She lied to me the good for nothing bitch!" He's stoned and drunk, and the fact that Mr. Schue's having problems with a baby too makes him want to scream.

"I quit." And there he goes, oblivious to the fact that there are a pair of brown eyes following him.

* * *

He looks so angry, Rachel is afraid. The normally gentle amber eyes were now fierce as he stalked out of the diner, muttering profanities under his breath. She wants to go after him, but it is extremely rude of her to leave her hosts. It was now a month since Kurt left to fight, and there was no trace of him. No letter, no pictures, but also no notice saying he was dead.

For the first time in years, Rachel prayed.

The Fabray's had taken her out to help her get in a better spirit, but as soon as Finn showed up, she knew it was impossible. "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, thank you kindly for taking me out this evening, I really needed some time out, but I feel dreadfully ill all of a sudden. Will it hurt if I go home to take a rest?" Mr. Fabray laughs heartily and claps her on the back.

"Of course not, my girl. Shall I call up Azimio to take you?" Rachel shakes her head. "I'll arrange for Karofsky to take me home." Karofsky is a ugly brute who works as a driver for the Berry's. Rachel is deadly afraid of him, but Azimio is not much better. Anyway, her Papa would be ashamed to have Rachel even look at a black, and Rachel, even though she disagreed with his mind-set furiously, did not want to anger him more.

"I'll be off now." And she dashes out the diner, hell bent on finding him. She curses her short legs as she finds him, sitting on the sided of the road, head in his hands. "Finn!" His head flies up and he watches her warily. "Ms. Berry. Why did you follow me?" Rachel doesn't say anything, and just sits next to him. She catches her breath, and fixes him with a stare.

"Bad day?" Finn gives out a bitter chuckle. "You could say that." Their both quiet for a while. "Kurt enlisted." Rachel says, looking down at the bits of frost that are appearing on the sidewalk. Finn looks at her, with a sympathetic face. "I'm so sorry." Rachel doesn't know why, but she wants to bear her soul to Finn Hudson. "I'm confused. I never gave him reason to doubt himself, he just did. I don't know what he's been hearing, but I know it's not good."

Tears are threatening to escape now. "He has a secret too. I just know it. And he didn't even care to tell me." Rachel looks at him, tears are coming down now, hard, making her eyes look like liquid chocolate. "ANd then you." Finn's eyes narrow. "What about me?" She doesn't know where her courage comes from, but it does.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I barely even know you! To top that, I can never be with you because my Papa would destroy your life if he found out!" Tears are going down more then ever. "I-." She doesn't get to finish that statement, when cool, chapped lips press against hers. She moans involuntarily, as she relishes in his sweet taste. He tastes like chocolate, and warmth, and something else that Rachel can only define as Finn.

He's kissing her. He's slipping his tongue into her mouth and moaning along with her. She's kissing Finn Hudson. SHE'S KISSING FINN HUDSON! She wants to yell it from her balcony, she wants everyone in the world to know that she's kissing the boy of her dreams. He pulls away, and huskily says, "My Mom's not at home..." She giddly jumps up and grabs Finn's hand, pulling him down the road, even though she has no idea where he lives.

He takes the lead now, and their laughing and she's singing, and their running to his apartment. They finally get there, and they race up the stairs, quickly flinging themselves into his apartment. The clothes come off one article by one, and their lips never leave each others. When it is finally done, they look at each other, with serene smiles on their faces. Their a tangled mess on the floor, their legs and hands intertwined.

"So." Rachel says. "What's your favourite colour?" "Blue, like the ocean. What's yours?" Finn says happily, pulling her closer. "Pink and gold. Their such bright and soft colours, and I think they suit me well." They spend the rest of the afternoon like this, getting to know each other, and trying to ignore that they've only known each other less then a month

**A/N: Hola amigos! love to all you fantabulous people who reviewed, followed, and favourited my story! It means so much to me that people like my story. Love always, and keep on being unicorn,**

**-Ari xoxo **

**PS: It's like I psend more time on fanfiction then I do watching Glee. I think it' because of the lack of Finchel.**


	4. Two Lies Told, A Letter and Loss

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Brochel would have just been a sick and twisted dream in some hobo's mind. But I don't and Brochel was an idea created by Ian Brennen, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuck. The scary thing is is that they are the ones who brought us Finchel... *Le gasp!***

* * *

Four months. Four months since Finn and her had sex. Four months that they kept a relationship secret. Her birthday is right around the corner, and wedding preparations are at full speed. Mama chose a huge dress, which poofs out horribly and is a terrible fit. She likes it fitting at the top, before poofing out at the skirt, like a princess' gown.

She barely feels like a princess though. Being forced to marry her best friend will her brother was over seas, and knowing that if her infidelity was revealed, Finn's life would be over. "I think that the tulips will be nice over there." Mama says to the workers as they arrange the flowers. Her wedding is in two days, and Mama is insistent on making the preparations 48 hours early.

She just wishes her Mama knew that she wanted stargazers as her centerpieces and roses and irises as her bouquet. She simply _detests_ tulips, never really pictured sun flowers at weddings. Then again, it's not her wedding to plan. It may be her getting married, but it's her Mama's day more or less. "Mama, may I be excused?" Mama glares at her.

"Why, I will do nothing of the sort! You not being here to plan your wedding! Hardly a respectable thing for such a well known heiress such as yourself." She scoffs. "Can we change the date of the wedding?" She blurts out. Her Mama looks at her like she's crazy. "Why?"

"I want Kurt here Mama! Can't you see I need him?" Rachel lies hastily. She really does miss him, and she wants him to be at her wedding so badly, but if he lays eyes on that hideous frock she's to wear, the guns or bullets won't kill him. She winces as she thinks of him out there. It's a miracle he's survived so long, but in the five months he'd been gone, he'd not written once!

"Fine then, git. You've been no use to me at all." Rachel grins, surprised at the easiness it took to convince her. Rachel Berry is many things, but stupid is not one of them. She will never question authority. Rachel pecks her mother on the the cheek and darts out of the banquet hall. She's dreadfully scared to have this confrontation, but she must.

The wedding was in two days. There was no way in hell she was going to change her parents' mind, and she will not go on seeing Finn behind Sam's back. She's many things, and a harlot is not one of them. She also wants to be with Finn the proper way, if she had to renounce her name then god damn it she will!

She races to the library at a rabbit's pace. After quitting Schuester's, Finn could not bring himself to beg for his much needed job back. He also said he couldn't face 'some two faced bastard' that worked along side him. After much poking and prodding he simply did not budge, and so Rachel was still unsure about the whole problem.

Never the less, she found Finn a job at the book store 'McKinely's' and even though he didn't like it as much as he liked at Schuester's, it kept food on the table. She breaks into the store at break neck speed. Finn is helpng an elderly lady get a book from the top shelf, and Rachel is amazed at how caring and gentle he is.

He trudges back to the counter and stares glumly at some book on his lap that must be depressing because there's a sad look on his face now. "Next." He says dully, not sounding at all like Finn. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I'm here for a book on Frank Sinatra..." Finn's head shoots up, happiness now evident on his face.

"Rach!" Rachel blushed at the affectionate nickname she was given. She the both knew that the person opposite wanted to kiss them so badly, but they also knew that they were in public, and if they were to maintain a secret relationship, they were to refrain from public displays of affection. "Finn, we need to talk." She whispers urgently, grasping his hand in hers.

He nods, and says, "My break's right about now. Let's go around back." And they do. "What's wrong?" Finn asks, holding Rachel's face in his hands. She tries to ignore the feelings he brings out just by doing that. "My birthday is in two days." He stares at her, not comprehending. "So's the wedding." Finn's face breaks out in anger. "Are you really going to bring this up?" His hands fall from her face.

"Yes, I think I will. Finn, we can't hide from this. I'm to be Rachel Evans in less then 48 hours, we must get our priorities straight. Finn steps away from her. "What priorities?" "Finn, I'm getting married! I'm not a harlot who will sleep around with other men while married! I also want to be able to kiss you in public, I want the whole world to know that I love you Finn.`  
What he says next, she never saw coming.

"Run away with me then." Rachel is unsure on how to answer him. "What?" "Run away with me, leave everything in the godforsaken town and be with me!" He yells, pulling her towards him. "Can't you see how happy we'll be? We'll have kids! Two of them, a boy and a girl, James and Christina, just like you've wanted."

"You-I-you know we can't!" She really doesn't want to go down this road, she can see where it's heading. "Why not?" Finn genuinely looks confused now. "Family, Finn, that's why! I've got Kurt, Mama, Papa, Sam, you've got your Mom! Can't you see that we can't abandon them?!" He takes a deep breath. "I don't care Rachel. I love you, I love you Rachel Barbra Berry so much it freaking hurts, but I can't do this anymore."

He starts backtracking. "Finn." Her voice is hoarse with the tears that are going to escape. "Bye Rachel. Have a happy life with Sam." And then he's full-fledged running, and she's crying. It's just like Quinn, like Kurt. Everyone's leaving her, and she's powerless to stop it.

* * *

She runs home in a daze, feeling lost and confused. She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to bring pain on the ones she loves. By the time she makes it home, her face is a mess, and she's tore a huge whole on the hem of her skirt. She quietly approaches the parlor room, and hears soft sniffles. Curious, she opens the door to find that tanned boy, Mr. Leroy, and Mama and Papa.

Crying.

Well, only Mama and Papa are, Mr. Leroy and the tanned boy are comforting them. She's so confused, she doesn't know what's going on until her eyes drift to the table. There's a letter. An official looking army stamp bright and shiny right on top.

No. This is not happening. It's not happening because Kurt is not dead. He's not dead! Mama just seems to notice her. "Rachel..." She trails off, and the look on her face just proves it. "NO!" She screams, with all her might. She's screamed more then she's ever done before. She's full out screaming, and kicking everything, because Kurt is not dead.

Their lying, he's not dead, their lying! "There's a letter, addressed to you. From Kurt." Papa chokes out. Rachel grabs the piece of paper from her Papa's hand and rushes to her room, slamming the door shut and throwing herself on the bed and sobbing. She's lost Finn, she's lost Kurt, she's losing everyone, and everything important to her.

She opens the letter, the parchment dry and yellow, looking quite old. Too old for Rachel's taste. It makes her feel like he's died a long time ago and they've been given a foolish hope that he's still there, but he isn't. She reads it, cautiously and warily, just daring her tears to come out thick and strong again.

_My dearest Rachel, _

_If you're reading this, then I must be dead. Don't cry, please, I beg of you. I knew fully well that I was not coming back home when I left that day, I just hope it was painless. Training's hard. I'm not doing well, not that it matters of course. The army will take any man as long as they're willing to fight, and I am. I mean, I was. God, this is going to be difficult, writing about myself like I've died. _

_No matter. Anyway, thee reason why I've written this letter to you, is because there are two very important things that I have been, oh I had been keeping from you, and you don't deserve to be kept in the dark. One, it's actually hard to say this straightforwardly, but anyway, I'll tell you the story. It was the summer before I turned fourteen. _

_I was at the park, lazing around with my friend Matt, when all of a sudden, the most gorgeous man walks into the park. He has shiny black hair, and god he has the most soulful eyes that I've ever seen. Rachel Berry, it was love at first sight. Except, I was a man, and he was too. These feelings were so strange, so different, I just couldn't over look it. _

_So I talked to this man, and I made his acquaintance. His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Son of a prostitute and a drug addict, who ran away from home at a young age, and lives with Will Schuester, runner of Schuester's Diner. Remember, you had that_ **_swell _**_engagement party there? Anyways, he was perfect, so funny and talented. We grew so close, but kept our friendship a secret. _

_That was until, you remember don't you? The day that Karofsky, our hired help shoved me? I had only told you, but I left out the important detail that Blaine was with me. He threatened to tell Papa about me being friends with a street rat, so god I told them I'd do anything! They shoved me and took my money and left. Blaine was helping me up, when all of a sudden, some courage blazed through me, and well, I kissed him. _

_It was in the middle of the night, so no one else was there, and guess what? He kissed me back. I had never felt to alive, so happy Rachel! And so our little tryst began. I broke his and my heart the day I left him. The reason I left is disclosed as number two. Rachel, if you chose to read this letter, I would be so happy if you were to pass this on to Blaine. Please. _

_Anyway, to getaway from the sentimental stuff, secret number two is that I was adopted. My mother was your boyfriend's mother Carole Hudson, and owner of that automobile shop, Burt Hummel. She had just had Finn less then a year ago, and was definitely not in a right state to take care of me, with her husband just dying. Burt didn't even know he had a child. _

_She put me up for adoption as soon as she could, and your, our Papa took pity on her and took me in. He lied to me. For so long I thought I was Kurt James Berry, heir to the Berry fortune. But all I really was, was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, heir to a beat up old automobile shop. I found out my means of accident too. That Carole Hudson, she's emotionally unstable. _

_I was picking up some things from the grocer, when BAM! Carole Hudson's dragged me outside the store and confessing everything to me! God, I was scared Rachel! Then I laughed and dismissed her. That didn't stop me from asking Papa when I returned. You were dead asleep after your ordeal at Schuester's, so you knew nothing of the sort. _

_He was drunk, with all of his buddies, laughing away, and so I asked him, "Papa, am I Carole Hudson's son?" I was never the direct type, but I wanted the awkwardness to end, I wanted the being afraid to end! So I was direct, and do you know what he said to me?  
_

_"So you finally find out, do ya faggot." Faggot! I-I-I just couldn't. I ran upstairs to my room and sobbed, sobbed like you sobbed when you found out about me leaving. And then I turned on the radio, hoping some music would calm me. Instead, President Rooslevelt was telling me that we were a part of the war now. Rachel. I am sick of lies. I'm sick of caste, of having to change who I am, to fit Papa's idea. _

_I'm sick of poverty, I'm sick of the disgusting facade the rich exude. I'm sick of **life**. And that, is my reason for enlisting. I committed suicide, and attempted to save my country. I know you must hate me. I know you must think I'm a coward. But Rachel, what would you do? No one is that strong, when you have no one to talk to. _

_And I know you'll say that I had you, and I did. But Rachel, you can't have me bringing you down. Rachel, I want you to have your name in lights, I want you to be the star of eighty three million Broadway shows and more. I want you to win eighty five Tony's and bring the house down. I want you to sit back, and let go. I want you to surrender with me, and use the knowledge I've given you so you can live the life you want. _

_Rachel, Mama has been seeing Noah Puckerman, a good for nothing man-slut (pardon my language) and Papa's been seeing Mr. Leroy. He's just like me, and yet he called me what he did. Rachel, Mama and Papa's marriage was just a marriage of convenience. They are both rich, both influential. This is all you and Sam's marriage is going to be. _

_Fight Rachel, run away with Finn, and live like you've never lived before. _

_I loved you, and I always will. _

_Remember me, _

_-Kurt. _

* * *

**A/N: This was an incredibly hard chapter for me to write. Kurt's letter had to be sentimental, to be romantic, but it also had to be a reflection. It also had to be a message, for Rachel to know that her family won't support her dreams. I hope I conveyed the message and the letter realistically and accurately. This was inspired by Remembrance Day, as on that day, a friend of mine got a letter telling her that her brother had die. Disclosed in that letter was on from her brother, who admitted he didn't think he would make it. **

**My heart goes out to anyone who as a family member or friend fighting. **

**Keep on being unicorn,**

**-Ari xoxo **

**PS: It's like I spend more time on fanfiction then I do watching Glee. I think it's because of the lack of Finchel.**


	5. Second Chances, Abuse and Alcohol

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Brochel would have just been a sick and twisted dream in some hobo's mind. But I don't and Brochel was an idea created by Ian Brennen, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuck. The scary thing is is that they are the ones who brought us Finchel... *Le gasp!***

* * *

He doesn't know why he goes to talk to her, he just does. He figures he's owed at least that much. Walking slowly up the path he can barely make out the meadow he and Lucy used to meet in. His heart wrenched in pain. He had lost Lucy, and Rachel, he really was a bad boy. He laughs bitterly and makes his way. He realizes that he laughs bitterly a lot nowadays. He hates that, a lot.

She's there, lying in the middle of the field, looking as angelic as ever. Her pale green eyes shoot open as she hears him approaching. "Finn!" She says, pulling herself up. She's wearing a white dress, so pristine and clean, it's hard for him to imagine her lying on 'the filthy meadow floor' as she once so aptly put it. Once upon a time, he had dreamed of Lucy in white, holding his hands in hers (if that was even possible with the size of his hands) and agreeing to be his wife.

Now, it just makes him want to be sick, and think think of Rachel, who he really doesn't want to think of now. "Lucy." He says, all business like, when it was really the opposite of business that made him come here. "What are you doing here?" He just sits down on the grass next to her, then collapses back to the ground, and stares at the clouds. Something they used to do together.

They just be there, with Lucy slowly lowering her body down too, lying next to him. "Why?" He says after awhile. She doesn't answer at first. Pulling herself up slowly, she grabs a long blade of grass and twirls it around in her fingers. "I was abused as a child." She says so suddenly, Finn was beginning to think that she was falling asleep. He wants to interject, to say something.

He doesn't though, and lets her continue. "Daddy loved to come home late at night, drunk out of his mind. I was a stupid little girl back then, and I'd always stay up late waiting for him to come home. He'd see me, and yell "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP, SCHOOL'S A COMMIIINNNGGG TOOMMOOOOROWWWWWWWWWWW!". Yes, he'd slur it like that, stupid enough I'd just come closer and tell him just _how much I missed him_." She lets out a laugh.

"Then he'd bring out his belt, the one he was wearing just that minute. Then he told me to come closer. I thought he wanted a hug, so I gladly skipped over to him. Then, he, he hit me. So many lashes, I could barely count. Fifty, a hundred? Damn, I don't know. And he was laughing! Laughing if you could believe it. Then he'd yell for my Mom, and call her Minnie May. I'd later find out that Minnie May was Daddy's mistress at the time."

Finn wants to say something, but he doesn't. He can't. "Mommy would run over and grab my arm and lead me to my bathroom. She'd wash the blood off, and cry saying how sorry she was. If she was so sorry, why didn't she do anything? It was stupid of me to believe that she meant it, but I did.

"Time went on, and soon I befriended Rachel Berry, a promising performer at the Troubletones school for girls. A snotty little place where we were subjected to daily choir lessons and acting classes. I was never fond of anyone there, but Rachel, Rachel shone. Like a beautiful star. And she was picked on and teased because of it. I was not having a jolly good time at home, so I needed a friend." Quinn looks over to Finn, just to make sure he's awake.

He is, so she continues. "She was daughter of Hiram Berry, one of the men that went out drinking with Daddy. She was open minded and fierce, and well, everything I'm not. So, we became fast friends. The only one I confided everything to. The only one I let call me Quinn. Not even Frannie called me Quinn, she was off with her husband, they had eloped you see. Anyway, I hate the name Lucy. It's plagued me for so long.

"My parents expect me to be that all-american eating pie in the middle of no where and telling everyone how great country life is type of life. They want me to be the perfect housewife Lucy, with a respectable husband and an amazing house with two rosy faced children. That's what Lucy means to them. To me. To me, Quinn is the girl who's going to run away to college, to become something of herself."

Finn feels the need to say something now. "I'm glad I know more about you, then I ever knew when we were together." She smiles at him, and lets the blade of grass fly in the wind. "Your welcome. Anyway, when I met you, I realized you were handsome in an all american way too. So boyish and roguish. You were also poor, and a challenge. You were something I could defy my parents with.

"You were, in a way, against my parent's principles. But you were so sweet, and gentle, and _safe._ I didn't want safe when I had too much of it. I'm not that person. I loved you though, so I kept those feelings inside of me. I only confided in Rachel about the whole disaster our relationship was, but I never said your name. She advised me against keeping my feelings bottled up, but I couldn't break our delicate balance."

"Then Puck visited. Oh, he was everything I wanted, handsome, poor, _bad._ Everything my parents' were against, and everything I craved. So I lied to you. I went out with Puck on several occasions. He showed me clubs, the dregs of our society. He showed me the world he grew up in, he showed me liquor. I didn't want to be my father, so I turned it down, but one day, I don't remember why, but I downed an entire bottle, and when Puck got me home we-."

She pauses, wondering whether she can continue without breaking into tears. "I lost my virginity to him. Right under my parents' noses. Everything I wanted right? And so I wasn't too concerned. Until I found out I was pregnant. Puck was long gone, he never envisioned himself tied down, and I never tried to stop him. It was foolish of me. So then when I told Rachel I was pregnant, I expected 'Puck? Oh god Quinn' or 'You harlot!' Instead, she hugged me, and told me that she wanted to be the godmother."

"So yes, she was a truly amazing friend. I relied on her, and she did give me a piece of her mind on my pregnancy, she's Rachel Barbra Berry, you can't expect her not to. And so she covered me, and tried to get me to confess to you, but I couldn't. I was just like my father. I turned to drink and hurt someone I loved. So I never did. She didn't pressure me, but she did tell me my life was going to be a mess if I didn't. But I didn't listen.

And so when you found out, I, I told Rachel She called me Lucy and as all of my world was crumbling apart, the only thing I registered was _Lucy_. It didn't t matter to me that she was a better sister then Frannie would ever be. I panicked, and ran, and didn't speak to her ever again. I had a servant tell her that Beth was a gir. Can you believe it? A servant! I was so confused, I ignored my conscience. A stupid mistake, but one I made nonetheless..."

Her green eyes pierce his back. He's walking away now, sure more then ever that he was going to get Rachel back.

* * *

She feels better telling her story, even if the man in question only wanted to know why. She likes getting things off her chest. She lies there, looking at the puffy white things up in the sky, wishing more then ever that she was up there, floating away. She was glad that her parents sent her to a boarding school right near her old school Troubletones, near Rachel.

Near Finn. She was glad that they didn't bother to keep in touch, and so her baby was born unknowingly to some. Then a teacher here at her boarding school adopted Beth, and she knew she'd be safe. She's glad for that. She's twirling that blade of grass that she discarded again. SHe's not sure that it's the sam, but she has a feeling that it is. She doesn't realize someones there until he's standing over her.

"Puck!" There he is, the tanned sex god in all his glory. "Quinn." She's standing up, like he is, and he's never looked better. He's lost the Mohawk something she's going to miss dearly. If he sticks around, however. "You were pregnant." he whispers, and Quinn feels rage boil up inside of her. "Says the man who never wants to be tied down! Beth needed a Dad who was capable and supportive, not someone who bounces from woman to woman!"

"You could have at least had the decency to tell me!" Puck's fists are balled, but she doesn't care. "BY THE TIME I FOUND OUT YOU WERE GOD KNOWS WHERE OUT FORGETTING ABOUT ME!" His fists slack, and his eyes grow wide. "I never forgot about you." She feels a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Your something different Quinn Fabray. Your special, and unique, and are going to be something more then a housewife to some bastard one day.

"You don't need a bum like me who got chased out of Cleveland by one of his friends because he just so happens to have casual sex with her! What type of sick person am I?" His laugh is mirthless. "I've cleaned my act up though. I've paid my dues and have two steady jobs. I heard that you gave up Beth, and I understand that. You were alone, and I know that. The reason I'm here is to say Quinn Fabray, will you be my official gal."

She can't stand, she can't breathe. She's dreamed of this forever, she's always fantasied that he'd come back. But can she trust him? She fixes him with a glare. "How can I trust you? For all I know all you want is a quick roll in the sack and then be done with me." Her voice breaks and she's sobbing. She hates not being able to fall into her arms, but she can't. This isn't a fairy tale. Her previous life experiences prove it.

He steps closer to her now, and he's hugging her, and then she just knows she can trust him, the way she knew about that blade of grass. The thing's still in her hand, and as it falls slowly to the earth, she's positive she won't pick it up again.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to put Quick in there! The stories at the halfway mark :( Anyway, it will help me devote time to Just Because. Anydude out there should take a look. And also check out Emilyfinchelfangirl, I'm Betaing for her :)**

**Keep on being unicorn,**

**-Ari xoxo **

**PS: It's like I spend more time on fanfiction then I do watching Glee. I think it's because of the lack of Finchel.**


	6. The Outlandish Way You Dream Sings To Me

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Brochel would have just been a sick and twisted dream in some hobo's mind. But I don't and Brochel was an idea created by Ian Brennen, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuck. The scary thing is is that they are the ones who brought us Finchel... *Le gasp!***

* * *

The letter falls from her hands, moving as though in slow motion. Tears are streaming down her face, but she rushes to wipe them off. The least she could do was hide them. This information is valuable. If it ever fell into the wrong hands, the Berry's economic and social status would plummet to the ground. She picks it up and clutches it to her chest. She can't worry about that now.

She must find Blaine. He deserves to read it more then anyone else right now. Perhaps even more so then her. She gets up slowly, and changes into one of Kurt's favourite designs. She'll make sure that she'll never tear anymore of her dresses again. She grabs some shoes and a warm woolly jacket and darts through the door, steadying herself as she almost trips over the first step

She goes down unnoticed, and slips through the door with ease. She has no idea where he is, or what he looks like, other then what was described on Kurt's letter. His letter! She quickly unfurls it and scans through it. That's right. He lives with Mr. Schuester and works at his diner. She has no idea where the diner is on foot, but she does know of someone who has an automobile who can take her there.

In a mad dash, she takes off down the street and rounds the corner. A stately mansion in an off white looms in front of her. She gasps as she makes it to the door. Quickly checking her hair, she bangs with the huge brass door knocker. Azimio opens the door. Seeing who she is, he gives her a bow that could have been mistaken for a twitch. "I will call Ms. Fabray." He says, before taking to the steps in the house.

She waits in the cold, her face turning redder then she thought possible. A shocking thought passes through her. What if Quinn isn't there? What if she refuses? Azimio is back now, and he bows low for Quinn as she saunters to the door. Her blond hair is disheveled, and she seemed off guard, which is extremely unlike stony-faced Quinn. "Rachel! What brings you here!" She rushes to fix her hair.

"Take me to Schuester's. Now." Quinn looks shocked. "Rachel? Is everything ok-" She doesn't get to finish. Instead, Rachel grabs Quinn's arm and asks her whether she had her key. "Yes." She says breathlessly as Rachel pulls her up to her automobile. She clicks it open, and Rachel ushers her into the driver's side. "Hurry Quinn, it's a matter of great urgency." Quinn breathes slowly, and starts the machine up, gently directing it towards Schuester's.

"Puck, he came to me, and he, we, I'm his gal now." Rachel looks up, shocked. "Well, it's mighty nice of you to leave out the itty bitty detail to you best gal." Rachel says with a 'humph.' She really is miffed. "Oh Rachel, don't be in a hissy fit." Quinn laughs. "It reminds me of when we were at Troubletones. You remember, right? You were Miss Prissy Pants to every one. No one liked you and your dramatic ways..." Rachel smiles vaguely as nostalgia creeps up on her. They stay like that for the rest of the ride.

Quinn makes the first sentence in little over ten minutes. "Here we are." Rachel thanks her and jumps out of the vehicle. "Bye Quinn, have fun with Noah." She says to the retreating vehicle. She swears she hears a 'harrumph.' coming from the machine. She feels so happy, until she remembers the last few events and the last few days. She should have known that just because Quinn has come around doesn't mean that she can forget everything that's happened. bounding through the doors,

She warily makes her way in, half expecting Finn to come bounding through the doors, his boyishly handsome face lighting up in a smile as he affectionately calls her Rach. He misses that dearly. Pushing her way in, the scent of food, beer, and men floods her nostrils. She looks around for a waiter, and wails "NOAH PUCKERMAN!"

"Noah!" She yells, as the tanned boy turns around in surprise. He's the infamous Puck? Clearly he's not used to people calling him by his real name around here. He's probably only heard it around home. "Noah Puckerman! Son of Aisha Tyler, brother of Jake Puckerman and Sarah Puckerman!" She yells. Fortunately, Quinn's filled her in on everything about the resident bad boy.

"Berry, not loud!" He yells, as equally loud as she was might she add. She wonders how she knows her for a fleeting second."How'd you know about Jake anyway?" Jake Puckerman, his estranged brother who now resides in Los Angeles with his father. Yes, Quinn told her everything. "Your gal." She says simply. "Anyway, I need to see Blaine Anderson." She's got this business like attitude about her that has Puck wary.

"Follow me." He says, shooting her a questioning look. He leads her around to the kitchens. It's a flurry of people, so many people going every which way. She sees a tall boy, around the same age as her, running around with plates. He seems to be a busboy, since he's shoving dirty dishes into the sink. He has warm chestnut eyes and perfectly coiffed hair, but there's something about him that's so _detached_.

"That's him" Noah nods over to that boy, whose staring at the soapy suds like they insulted his mother. She nods and makes her way to him. Lightly tapping him on the back, he turns around, surprised. "Blaine Anderson? If it's alright, I'd love to have a little chat with you outside."

* * *

He looks at the little girl warily. She's short, with long silky hair and huge brown eyes. She's got this _I'm-a-star-and-no-one-will-ruin-it-for-me_ type of look. He's seen this on someone else, in fact he's seen it in himself. Before Kurt ripped his heart out with a staggering blow to his life that would change him forever. Yeah, the good old days.

He follows her out, nonetheless, because whatever she has to say, can't be much worse, right? He's wrong though. "Kurt's dead." She says softly, grasping his hands in hers. He wants to slap her, and he thinks he does because the next moment her cheek is red and she's clutching it. Purple is already starting to show on her face, and Blaine feels overwhelming pity, which dissipates when he remembers her hideous lie.

"You're lying." He chokes out, and turns to leave, until that soft hand grabs him again. "I'm Rachel Berry, Kurt's sister." He turns back in a flash. "He never told me he had a sister..." He trails off, and then tears stream down his face and he feels like he wants to explode. "There's a good reason Blaine. Tell me, how much did he tell you about himself?"

"Nothing really. I've always tried to get him to open up about himself, but instead he closed off. Even after I spilled my sob story to him." He says slowly, still trying to come to grips with it. Kurt's dead, Kurt's dead, he's dead! She pulls out a thick manila envelope. "It was Kurt's addressed to me. But there's a certain part that was most definitely meant for you." She gives him a grin as his hands close around the envelope.

"If you need to know, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, and I'm unfortunately to be married in two days. But not if I can help it!" She pats his arms comfortingly. "I'll be a big star on Broadway, and I'll most definitely be a star like Frank Sinatra." She gives him a little giggle. "Well, bye now." She starts to skip away from him, but he stops her just in time.

"Rachel Berry!" He yells. "I need to tell you something. She saunters back, fixing him with a questioning stare. "Thank you, for telling me. For not getting disgusted at the thought of-" His voice wants to break, but it won't. He won't let it. "Anyway. I need to repay you. You say you want to be on Broadway right?" She nods slowly. "My Dad, Mr. Schuester, he's got an audition for _Annie Get Your Gun_ and _Oklahoma!_" Her face lights up like the sun on a warm summer day.

"Oh Blaine! Really, do you truly think he can get me an audition!?" He gives her a half smile. "Auditions are in a day. You'd have to blow off your wedding. Is that alright? And also, the whole production is off Broadway." She shakes her head optimistically. "What? A problem? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, for me, this is a walk in the park!" She hugs him tightly. "Thank you." She whispers, before pulling away. "I'll come to the diner, everyday!" She runs away, barely shouting "Bye Blaine!" while she darts.

He grasps the letter, sitting down on the side of the street, wondering if he can afford to. His Father would understand though. He opens it with shaking hands, and pulls out an old yellowing parchment. He unfurled it, and began to read, tears threatening to escape.

**** (This is a repeat of the letter 2 chappies ago. Skip if you want)****

_My dearest Rachel,_

_If you're reading this, then I must be dead. Don't cry, please, I beg of you. I knew fully well that I was not coming back home when I left that day, I just hope it was painless. Training's hard. I'm not doing well, not that it matters of course. The army will take any man as long as they're willing to fight, and I am. I mean, I was. God, this is going to be difficult, writing about myself like I've died._

_No matter. Anyway, thee reason why I've written this letter to you, is because there are two very important things that I have been, oh I had been keeping from you, and you don't deserve to be kept in the dark. One, it's actually hard to say this straightforwardly, but anyway, I'll tell you the story. It was the summer before I turned fourteen._

_I was at the park, lazing around with my friend Matt, when all of a sudden, the most gorgeous man walks into the park. He has shiny black hair, and god he has the most soulful eyes that I've ever seen. Rachel Berry, it was love at first sight. Except, I was a man, and he was too. These feelings were so strange, so different, I just couldn't over look it._

_So I talked to this man, and I made his acquaintance. His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Son of a prostitute and a drug addict, who ran away from home at a young age, and lives with Will Schuester, runner of Schuester's Diner. Remember, you had that_ **_swell _**_engagement party there? Anyways, he was perfect, so funny and talented. We grew so close, but kept our friendship a secret._

_That was until, you remember don't you? The day that Karofsky, our hired help shoved me? I had only told you, but I left out the important detail that Blaine was with me. He threatened to tell Papa about me being friends with a street rat, so god I told them I'd do anything! They shoved me and took my money and left. Blaine was helping me up, when all of a sudden, some courage blazed through me, and well, I kissed him._

_It was in the middle of the night, so no one else was there, and guess what? He kissed me back. I had never felt to alive, so happy Rachel! And so our little tryst began. I broke his and my heart the day I left him. The reason I left is disclosed as number two. Rachel, if you chose to read this letter, I would be so happy if you were to pass this on to Blaine. Please._

_Anyway, to getaway from the sentimental stuff, secret number two is that I was adopted. My mother was your boyfriend's mother Carole Hudson, and owner of that automobile shop, Burt Hummel. She had just had Finn less then a year ago, and was definitely not in a right state to take care of me, with her husband just dying. Burt didn't even know he had a child._

_She put me up for adoption as soon as she could, and your, our Papa took pity on her and took me in. He lied to me. For so long I thought I was Kurt James Berry, heir to the Berry fortune. But all I really was, was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, heir to a beat up old automobile shop. I found out my means of accident too. That Carole Hudson, she's emotionally unstable._

_I was picking up some things from the grocer, when BAM! Carole Hudson's dragged me outside the store and confessing everything to me! God, I was scared Rachel! Then I laughed and dismissed her. That didn't stop me from asking Papa when I returned. You were dead asleep after your ordeal at Schuester's, so you knew nothing of the sort._

_He was drunk, with all of his buddies, laughing away, and so I asked him, "Papa, am I Carole Hudson's son?" I was never the direct type, but I wanted the awkwardness to end, I wanted the being afraid to end! So I was direct, and do you know what he said to me?  
_

_"So you finally find out, do ya faggot." Faggot! I-I-I just couldn't. I ran upstairs to my room and sobbed, sobbed like you sobbed when you found out about me leaving. And then I turned on the radio, hoping some music would calm me. Instead, President Rooslevelt was telling me that we were a part of the war now. Rachel. I am sick of lies. I'm sick of caste, of having to change who I am, to fit Papa's idea._

_I'm sick of poverty, I'm sick of the disgusting facade the rich exude. I'm sick of **life**. And that, is my reason for enlisting. I committed suicide, and attempted to save my country. I know you must hate me. I know you must think I'm a coward. But Rachel, what would you do? No one is that strong, when you have no one to talk to._

_And I know you'll say that I had you, and I did. But Rachel, you can't have me bringing you down. Rachel, I want you to have your name in lights, I want you to be the star of eighty three million Broadway shows and more. I want you to win eighty five Tony's and bring the house down. I want you to sit back, and let go. I want you to surrender with me, and use the knowledge I've given you so you can live the life you want._

_Rachel, Mama has been seeing Noah Puckerman, a good for nothing man-slut (pardon my language) and Papa's been seeing Mr. Leroy. He's just like me, and yet he called me what he did. Rachel, Mama and Papa's marriage was just a marriage of convenience. They are both rich, both influential. This is all you and Sam's marriage is going to be._

_Fight Rachel, run away with Finn, and live like you've never lived before._

_I loved you, and I always will._

_Remember me,_

_-Kurt. _

He doesn't sob. He doesn't rip it to shreds. He tucks it in the waistband of his pants, and suddenly feels a tiny bit better. He walks slowly to the garbage bin his father placed right next to the door. He really contemplates throwing it out. Kurt wants him to have a happy life, right? Does he really have to hold onto this if all he wants to do is move on? He thinks o Kurt, all his outlandish fashions, his startling eyes and witty humor. His hand is poised over the bin, almost daring himself to throw it.

He doesn't, though. He figures out that if Kurt wants him to move on, he doesn't really need to let go of him completely.

* * *

**A/N: Hola amigos! I almost didn't put this chappy out because of time constraint. But that would break my update-every-day thang going on. :) Anyways, love all the favourites and reviews, but can I get just a teeny weeny bit more reviews please! It would make my day! **

**Keep on being unicorn,**

**-Ari xoxo **

**PS: It's like I spend more time on fanfiction then I do watching Glee. I think it's because of the lack of Finchel.**


	7. Anomaly part I

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Brochel would have just been a sick and twisted dream in some hobo's mind. But I don't and Brochel was an idea created by Ian Brennen, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuck. The scary thing is is that they are the ones who brought us Finchel... *Le gasp!***

* * *

She breathes in a slow breath. She never knew that she'd be more frightened then she was just then. She was in the hugest theater she'd ever seen, a spotlight trained on her. Here she was, auditioning for the most prestigious play out there. "Hello, I am Rachel Barbra Berry, and I will be singing the title song for this play, _Oklahoma. _She shoots them a movie star smile, and begins to sing.

_Oklahoma, where the wind comes sweepin down the plains,_  
_Where the wavin' wheat,_  
_Can sure smell sweet,_  
_When the wind comes right behind the rain,_

_Oklahoma, every night my honeylamb and I,_  
_Sit alone and talk, _  
_And watch a hawk,_  
_Makin' lazy circles in the sky, _

She can't believe it! Her throat is closing. She can't sing, not with Finn still there, and still on her mind. She tries to carry on.

_We know we belong to the land_  
_and the land we belong to is gra-gra-gra... _

She can't. She really can't. She looks up at the judges, who look positively sinister in the dim lighting. "I'm sorry sirs, I can't positively be here. I have another engagement to take care of." And then she's running off the stage, her face red and eyes watering. What is she doing? Blaine and Mr. Schue put their necks on the line for this one. Heck, Mr. Schue almost had to give up his audition slot, until of course, Blaine bargained.

She spent weeks locked away in her room practicing. Thank goodness it was summer, or she would be in serious trouble. Her Mama and Papa figured it was grief, and left her be, and well, who else was there? Quinn was hanging on Noah, she couldn't possibly see Finn while they were in their fight! (Plus, she was stuck in her room. He couldn't possibly visit her here without attracting attention.)

The wedding was postponed for another month anyway, so her birthday was spent practicing chords and remembering her times with Kurt and Finn and Sam, when everything was right. Sam still isn't allowed to see her until the wedding, so she's lost her only other confidant left. She had never felt more alone.

All those weeks, all that preparing, and draining, the vocal exercises, the random improv situations she practiced, even this new concept called "Hairography" when the utiliser uses their hair as a distraction. She was throwing it all the way for the slim chance that he'll be there to say that he'll take her back into his arms. But it's worth it. It really is. She darts out onto the street, feeling a bit of shock when she realizes that she's not in Lima anymore.

She runs to the street, waving her arms, hoping a cabbie will come her way. One pulls over, and a disgruntled women lowers her window. "Where too?" She asks, a Jersey accent evident in her voice. Rachel jumps into the car, clicking her seat belt in place, and grabbed her hand mirror from her purse. Extracting a tube of pink lipstick from her bag and smoothing it over her lips, she said: "Lima Ohio."

The lady almost had to stop the car. "WHAT?! That could be another three to god knows how long hours!" Rachel smacks her lips and placing everything primly in the bag. "I do have the means to pay for a train ride back, but I thought I'd help out a New Yorker in need. I guess the government needs it more then you folks do." The lady looks as though she wants to ask something. She tries to refrain from asking, but asks so nonetheless. "Who are you?"

Rachel flashes her a smile. "Rachel Berry." The lady steps on the gas pedal, hard, and Rachel smiles. Even if they were from a godforsaken twon like Lima, everyone would know her name. Well, her father's. "What's your name?" Rachel asks. The lady sends her an annoyed look, but relents. "April. April Rhodes." And then it's silent, and Rachel's wondering whether what she's doing is right.

* * *

The response her parents give her is overwhelmingly un-climatic. She runs into her living room, a hair a mess, her mascara running, and her dress torn a nice good bit. She's been gone for two days with no letters, nothing. Hell, she blew off her fucking wedding day! (Please ignore her crass behavior) She expected her Mama to start bawling, and her Papa to start hugging her fiercely. Instead, she's introduced to the sight of Noah Puckerman and her Mama kissing.

"MAMA!" She yells, her back hitting the wall as she stumbles back. Noah's the first to respond, and his eyes widen in terror when he sees her. "Berry." He says, his eyes suddenly narrowing in suspicion. Her Mama`s cheeks are red, and her long silky brown hair is a mess. The buttons on her dress are undone, and Noah`s shirt has been discarded on the floor. Oh Rachaela..." She whispers, as though her nick name will make Rachel spare her of trouble.

"Noah! Mama! What-how-I, Noah! What about Quinn! You-you promised her!" Noah shrugs. "She should have known. I'm not one who sticks with a girl for too long. It was coming, and I really just wanted Quinn. She's a right beauty, but she won't let me touch her in any way. She won't even drink the alcohol I smuggled for her. He winces as though Quinn killed the Americans fighting in Europe.

"And I can never get anything out of your father. He's always off with his _lover." _She spits that last word out in contempt. "At least I get something from Puck, without having to deal with the strains of a relationship. I call it, _no strings attached." _She purrs, and Rachel's never been more disgusted in her life. "I-I have to go!" She cries, taking off, right through the door she had come through a couple seconds ago.

She runs fast, real fast, so fast she almost misses Quinn, whose driving in her automobile, towards Schuester's. She yells for Quinn to pull up, and she does, her pale face lighting up. "Quinn!" She says as Quinn jumps out of her automobile. "What ever is the matter?" Quinn asks, fear on her face. "Anything happened to Finn? I haven't heard from you for a month now, ever since your sudden need to travel to Schuester's."

Rachel blushed as she remembered her rude and brash behavior, but shook her head when she remembered why she flagged down Quinn at first. "Quinn, it's about Noah..." Quinn looks up at her, her pale green eyes never seeming more innocent then they did at that instant. "Quinn, Noah's been seeing my Mama." Quinn's eyes seem to lose that happy glow of innocence, her face falling, her bubbly energy dimming.

"You're lying." She whispers, her eyes now on the ground. "You're lying!" She starts to say with more confidence. "Quinn, I-I never meant it to be like this." She looks up now, her face red and livid. "YOU'RE LYING!" And she gives Rachel a shove. She falls back onto the ground, barely feeling any pain. The girl in front of her looks nothing like the ice queen Lucy Quinn Fabray, the model student and wide eyed dreamer and sarcastic, witty friend.

She looks broken. Like a bird that was about to fly, and then lost it's wings. "He promised me that he would get his act together." She says, her voice livid. "I believe him, and trust him." Rachel looks up at her face, and knows that Quinn's barely believing this herself. "I trust him. So I'm going to go wherever you think he is, and I'm going to prove you wrong."

"He's at my house, with Mama." Rachel whispers. Quinn nods, and struts over to her automobile, and drives away, leaving her in the snow. She sighs and leans back onto the fluffy white, slowly moving her arms up and down, making snow angels. She looks at the sky, which is a peculiar shade of grey. It's dark, adn light at the same time, with fluffy white spirals dotting it randomly.

She would be content to spend the rest of her life, just lying on the ground, but she's interrupted soon. "Rachel?" she sits up, the snow seemingly embedded in her hair, making it look like it had crystals entwined in it. Her face was deadly white, but her lips were a sugar sweet red*. She thinks that she looks horrible, but it doesn't matter until she sees who it is.

Finn Christopher Hudson was standing right in front of her. "You blew off your wedding." She says in disbelief. She nods and stands up, making no effort to shake the snow from her hair. "Finn... I would like to apologize." She says quietly, looking him right in the eye. "I should have taken a better approach when asking you, I really lost my sense of tact there. But you need to apologize too."

He just stares at her for a while, as though she's a Nazi. "I-I do apologize. Back then, your wedding was indeed in a few days, and my offer was rash and not well thought out." He looks at her again, like he's trying to commit her to memory. "Bye, Rachel." He says, before turning around and walking away. She's dumbstruck for a moment, not feeling or anything. "Finn." She says hoarsely. What was going on?

Sam's nagging voice enters her thoughts, his bitterness, his doubt. She remembers how much she resented that statement, how she though, later that following day after Finn's impromptu visit how much she wanted love. As much as she loves Sam, her true was hiding is hiding out somewhere and she'll be damned if she didn't find him. Well now she's found him, and she doesn't, and never will want to let him go.

"FINN!" She screams as she runs after him. Grabbing his arm, she spins him around to face her. He doesn't put up any fight, so it's easy. She grabs his face in her hands, and pulls it down to hers. "Why?" She whispers. His eyes seemed pained, forced, upset, like a billion emotions churning through him. "I-I..." His breath his warm against her lips. Bringing him closer for a quick peck, which she doesn't want to end, she says: "It's OK."

His inner battle calms down, and he seems to relent to her. "I joined the army Rachel." He says, his voice devoid of any emotion, his eyes warm and chilling at the same time. She can't comprehend what he's said, because it's a joke isn't it? It's one big, cruel joke that Finn's pulling so he can get her back for not agreeing to run away with him. That's it.

Because Finn would know how much it would hurt her to see her love join the war that killed her brother. "Why Finn? WHY!?" She's yelling now, hysterical, teats streaming down her face as she sinks to her knees. He joins her there, hugging her close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeats, like a mantra, like a spell that will keep the bad away.

She looks up at him and tells him to stop and goes right back to crying because she knows that it's not going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Hola amigos! I am soooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in so freaking long! School's just been a drag. The teachers here are going on strike, so as of next week, no extracurriculars, or field trips! SUCkY MUCH! Anyway *blushes* This was so sad for me to write, because I know what's going to happen, and let me tell you, it's going to be a tear jerker. Anyway, don't worry, I'll make sure that there'll be a Finchel friendly ending. Oh, and I lied! This is the second last chapter. Anomaly part II will be the last and then the epilogue followed my my after note. Lots of love and rainbows and stuff.**

**Keep on being unicorn,**

**-Ariana xoxo **

**Smiles**


	8. Anomaly part II

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Brochel would have just been a sick and twisted dream in some hobo's mind. But I don't and Brochel was an idea created by Ian Brennen, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuck. The scary thing is is that they are the ones who brought us Finchel... *Le gasp!***

* * *

New York.

He honestly thinks that the day before he leaves to Europe she's going to pack up her things, and take a train to New York. She cans till remember the day he pressed the ticket in her hands. "I leave on May 21st. You have a ride on May 20th." He said, and she started sobbing right there, because even though the Wedding's probably not going to happen with everything in shambles, she and Finn weren't going to have their happy ending.

He kissed her head and rocked her back and forth and tried to calm her down, but god who can calm down someone who has to face the reality that she's going to lose the love of her life in a month. Yes, time has passed. A lot of time. So many months has passed since he broke the damn news to her He was originally set to go in January, a mere two weeks after he told her.

Thankfully, she was able to bribe the government with money to give Finn a couple more months. Those idle months were spent talking, reminiscing, and coming to terms with the fact that everything wasn't the same as it was. She met Burt Hummel, Kurt's Papa one day. Her new automobile was in terrible shape after Finn ran it into a tree. She had no idea it was Hummel Tires.

He's a nice man, manly and big. Quite the opposite of Kurt. He didn't even recognize her, not that he would because of Kurt, but maybe because of her last name. He didn't though, and she left quickly. She didn't talk to anyone else for a couple days. Next she met Finn's Mama. She was very ditzy, very wispy, like she wasn't really all there. She was nice enough, complimenting her on her frock, and telling Finn how wonderful she was.

Then she confronted her Papa and Mama, about their relationship, about hers and Sam's betrothal. "We never meant to hurt you." Shelby had said, taking Rachel's hand and pressing it to Shelby's chest. "We only meant for it to be a marriage of convenience. You and Sam could see anyone else on the side if you liked, like me and your Papa." Rachel just shook her head in disgust, and left.

She's now living with Quinn, who gladly took her in. She's been doing as well as to be expected. She barged into the Berry Mansion, and witnessed Shelby (She really can't call her Mama anymore.) and Noah in a very compromising position. She had slapped him good and hard, and withdrew to her room in solitude, not even coming out when her sister Frannie returned to her home in Texas.

She started getting out after Rachel moved in, and had even gone back to fantasizing about her dreams. She even commented on how she found Sam 'respectable', which Rachel guessed meant, 'cute'. Rachel was happy that Quinn hadn't told anyone about Noah and Shelby. Even if she was permanently estranged from her family, she wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to them.

And so, the only loose end was Sam. She had not tried to get in contact with him after the engagement party as she was not allowed to at the time. Even when she was not going to be married she stayed away from him, uncertain on what his feelings would be. But with May 20th being tomorrow, she had to talk to him. Even if it cut into her time saying goodbye to Finn, she owed him as much.

She stood there, wearing a light white cotton dress that she picked out especially for the occasion. It was a present from Sam, one of her Wedding Presents actually. Not that it was significant to her in that way. She was uncertain on whether they heard her knock, and just when she was going to knock again, Sam's servant Jacob Israel opened the door. He was a funny man, who often leered at Rachel uncomfortably.

"Hello Ms. Rachel, come to see me?" He asks hopefully. She smiles gently, and crosses her fingers that he'll harass her less this time. To her luck, she heard Sam's voice echo from inside. "Who is it?" He asks, striding towards the door. He stops dead when he sees her, and she tries to not look uncomfortable. "Sam." She says plainly. He nods and asks Jacob to leave. Jacob scurries away, and Sam leads Rachel back outside to the porch.

"So, how's Finn." is the first thing Sam says. Rachel sends him a quick look, before answering him briefly. "Good." They stare at each other in awkwardness, until Sam breaks it. "Rachel, we used to be best friends. I don't want this awkwardness to transcend our history." Rachel nods and smiles, things slowly resuming back to normal. "I'm leaving to New York tomorrow." She says. He smiles brightly.

"You'll be a fantastic Annie one day. And an amazing Laurey." She grins, and he grins, and soon Rachel's standing back up. "I guess this is goodbye." She says uncertainly. She doesn't want to stay too long, otherwise she'll know that something's bound to tarnish their reunion. He seems to have the same idea, and gets up slowly, hugs her, and goes back inside, shutting the door slowly.

* * *

Quinn wakes her up early the next day. "You have to be at the train station at ten o'clock and not a second late. It's already seven, and think of all the goodbyes you have to make!" Rachel smiles and gets up, and secretly dreads every single one she'll have to make. She takes extra long pulling on her satin dress. It's simple, white like her other one with a huge bow on the waist.

It was specially designed by Kurt, one of her favourites actually. After curling her hair into a new and "hip" up do, she's grabbing her suitcase, and looking over her details. She's to stay with her cousin Rory in Manhattan while she's auditioning for roles. She has a job organized with Figgins' Diner. A diner. A diner is where she and Finn first met.

She grabs her things and heads downstairs. Quinn's there, alone. Her parents are god knows where. "Just so you know Rachel, I can't come to the station. I'm going to see Beth." Her eyes light up as she says that name. This would be Quinn's first time seeing her since her birth. She'd be how old now? Three, Rachel thinks. 'Well then Quinn, you've been a great friend, and amazing shoulder to lean on."

Quinn smiles. "And you Rachel Barbra Berry, have been my rock. Through thick and thin you stood with me, even when I raged over trivial things like the name Lucy." She winces for a bit, then continues. "You've been my only friend so far, my only real friend. Thank you." And she hugs Rachel, and Rachel hugs her back, and then she;s out the door.

She decides to go to her Mama and Papa first. She travels fast, not regarding the limit placed on the road for automobiles. She carefully walks up the steps, still unsure on whether this is right, She steels herself, and knocks on the door. Shelby opens it up, her hair disheveled, but her clothes still in tact. "Shelby." She says stiffly. She widens her eyes.

"Since when do you call me Shelby?" Shelby says slowly. "Shel, are you done yet, I need you..." She can hear Noah groan in the background. "Shelby, I'm leaving for New York, and I don't intend on ever returning. I'll miss you, you are my mother. Tell Hiram I said bye.`And then she stalks off, tears threatening to over flow. She ignores the calls of _Rachel!_ and continues back to the automobile, and makes her way down the lane.

It's cold and dark when she arrives at Finn's apartment. He's waiting for her in the lot, his eyes dark and face gaunt. he obviously didn't have a good sleep. "Finn." She says when she walks up to him. He hugs her and she hugs him back, then they walk to her automobile. The drive to the station is quiet, her with her eyes on the road, his with his eyes on her. Both of them trying to drink in the scenery before it's too late.

When they arrive at the station, they just sit for a while, not wanting to go out there and face reality. Finn's the first to talk. "I know you don't want me to go. I don't either. But we have to face the facts. I'm a going-no-where-lima-loser guy. I'm really nothing compared to you. You are a star Rachel, and I'm not going to hold you back."

Rachel scowls. "You would never hold me back Finn! You joining the army could hinder my career completely. Think of all the emotional problems I might have. You-I-I love you, and I can't live without you!" Finnn looks taken aback for a second, but it all fades away when he fixes her with a look. "You know fully well I can't go to New York, and you can't stay in Lima. If we are meant to be together, we'll be together.

"But you, you are a star. You're a big bright shiny gold star that's going to shine brighter then anything in this goddamn world. I have reasons I'm going. Reasons that I'll tell you one day. But I want you to know, that I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel leans over, and kisses him then, a soft one, that shows nothing but her love for him. Then she stops, and hugs him tight. "I love you Finn Christopher Hudson, and whatever happens, remember this, okay." Finn smiles down at her, and nods.

She removes herself slowly, gets out of the car, tosses Finn the keys, and walks to the train. She looks back twice. And as she steps onto that train, she knows that she'll prove Finn right. She'll be his star. And in that moment, she swore she felt, she felt, she felt infinite.

**Fin (chel)**

* * *

**A/N: AhHHHHH! That's the last chapter! AHHHHHH! I can't believe I finished it! This is such an intense moment for me! My first ever longterm story finished! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed throughout the story. Epilogue and after word will be posted sometime next week. Moving on, the teachers here will be stopping school for one whole day in a couple of weeks time, so expect all my new things posted then, including the second first chapter of Just Because! And in case your wondering, I indeed changed my pen name to Finn Hudson Loves Rachel Berry, 'cause it's true! Anyway, that means there will be new covers! OH GOODY!**

**Keep on being unicorn,**

**-Ariana xoxo **

**Smiles**


	9. Epilogue

**I Swear We Were Infinite **

**Summary: AU: As much as Rachel loves Sam, she knows that her true love is hiding out somewhere, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find him. Finchel,** **1940's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Brochel would have just been a sick and twisted dream in some hobo's mind. But I don't and Brochel was an idea created by Ian Brennen, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuck. The scary thing is is that they are the ones who brought us Finchel... *Le gasp!***

* * *

60 Years Later

"And so, Rachel went on to be a famous Broadway star. She starred in a billion shows, and even got to meet Frank Sinatra!" Rachel's grandkids gasped, some cheered. "Wow, that's so cool Grandma!" Rachel smiled and gave Jacob a little pat. "While Rachel was practicing for her first play, she found out Finn died in the war." "NO!" Natalie wailed. "I liked Finn!"

Rachel hugged Natalie. "Rachel was sad like that too. But she knew that Finn wouldn't want her sad. So she tried to be happy. She met a boy named Brody Cocoran, and they got married. Rachel didn't really love him though, but they were good friends." They were quiet for a moment, until Natalie said. "But isn't that like Rachel and Sam?" Something flickered in Rachel's eyes, but it went away almost as soon as it started.

"It is, isn't it." Jacob yawned. "Is Mama gonna be back here soon. I'm tired." "I'm sure she will be. Now let me finish my story. She had two kids with Brody, Cassandra and Shelby." Jacob perked up. "Isn't that Mama and Aunty's name!" Rachel nodded again. "Quinn eventually married Sam, had two kids, Molly and Rachel, after Rachel herself. She went to college, and got a great job.

"Blaine moved on from Kurt, and eventually married an Asian girl named Tina, because the world wasn't ready to accept that there are people like him out there. Rachel's Mama and Papa never spoke to her again, and she never figured out what happened to them. And finally, Noah." Jacob cheered. "I like Noah." He said. Natalie hit him. "Noah was a meanie who cheated on Quinn!"

"Well Quinn was a bigger meanie 'cause she cheated on Finn!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Hey, are you bothering Grandma?" The children turned around to see their Mama and Aunty. "Mama!" The kids yelled, and they ran over to their Mama. "Hey Mom." Cassandra said, picking up the two and twirling them around. "Shelby will be staying with you today." Rachel winced. "I don't like reminders on how useless I am now." Shelby smiled. "Mama, you're the most famous of famous Broadway stars. You will never be useless."

"Shelby, may I have a word with you alone?" Shelby looked uncertain for a bit, then led her Mama to her bedroom. "What is it?" Rachel sighed. "I'm scared I'll forget them. Quinn. Kurt. Finn. Alzheimer's will affect me sooner or later." Shelby hugged her Mama for a second, before pulling back. "Hey. It's OK." Rachel laughed a bit. "Yes, I guess you're right." But truly, Rachel knew that Shelby is wrong, all wrong.

"I visited Papa's grave today." Rachel looked at Shelby suspiciously. Shelby only went to Brody's grave when there was something on her mind. "Mama, I want to surrogate, for a couple. A gay couple." Rachel's eyes widened quickly, before she gave her daughter a huge smile. "Why, this is great news!" Shelby smiled. "Get some rest Mama." Rachel nodded and collapsed on the bed.

Shelby closed the door behind her, ever so softly. Rachel missed Finn. He was her soulmate, her best friend. He's gone. And she's not sure she can live like it anymore. She closed her eyes slowly, suddenly feeling a wave of something, she had know idea what, washed over her. Something, like... being relieved of the world on your chest. Free...

* * *

She's gliding down the aisle, her white dress positively glowing, her long dark hair twisted in that elegant up-do she loves so much. He's so handsome, she feels a rush of excitement. She's doing this, she's finally doing this. Quinn's there, cheering her on. Her hair isn't grey anymore, but the beautiful gold it once was. Beth's there too, her small face huge with excitement. Kurt's sitting right up in front, holding onto Blaine with a huge grin on his face.

Her Mama is hugging Puck, while Papa is holding Leroy's hand. Sam's right behind Quinn, sticking his hand up in an exuberant wave. Shelby is there too, her serene smile never seemed so beautiful. Cassandra is holding onto Jacob and Natalie, her face tired, but happy. Then there's Brody, who's holding her arm as she walks down the aisle. She never thought she'd see him again.

Finn takes her hand as she reaches the altar, and everyone claps and cheers and Rachel's so happy.

* * *

Rachel's face is soft and smiling. She tosses and turns in her sleep, never feeling more happy then she did then.

She dies in her sleep the next morning.

* * *

**Author's note coming soon.**


	10. Finally an authors note!

Errggghhh. I haven't posted an author's note for this yet! WHYYY!? I know many of you probably forgot that this story existed already, and already figured everything out. To those who didn't, the Rachel in this story is Rachel in the show's grandmother! (Shelby's side) I figured that they didn't have enough of Shelby's side on the show, so why not? Now, here comes the thanksies!

_Laura- For helping me not forget I'm a Klainer too _

_Mom- For letting me stay on the computer for hours! _

_Hannah- For being a pessimist. _

_James Cameron-For writing a beautiful ending to one of my favourite films. It inspired this ending in more ways then one _

_Ryan Murphy- Without you, there would be no Brittana, Klaine or Finchel. I wouldn;t have known anyone of you fabulous people. Thanks man, you did me a favour. _

_Lea Michele-For bringing her to life _

_Corey Monteith- For being a lovable Canadian Finn :P _

__I know it ended quite awhile ago, but, no matter, this is officially the end of ISWWI! I am reposting it on Wattpad, so check me out look for the second part of my Puckelberry Christmas fic, and my upcoming Titanic/Rise of the Guardians one. Lots of love,

-Ariana xx


	11. Another AN! And this one important

**Hello! After more then a month of hiatus and random writing projects, I have decided to put my efforts towards something Glee related! This will be a prequel of ISWWI (Now the class a daydreamer), following Tina Cohen-Chang, a struggling actress in New York. She will also meet up with Blaine, and as referenced in the epilogue of ISWWI, they will get married. **

**There's a problem however. She's in love with a cripple and Blaine's gay. Will be angsty, and obviously there won't be a happy ending for anyone. It's not Finchel (I know, I know) but Rachel will cameo in a chapter, I can promise you that. It will be primarily Tartie with a side of Blaine/Sebastian (since Kurt is dead in this timeline). **

**It'll be a short story too, so don't expect 20 chapters. **

**And yes, I know I had another story (darkest before the dawn) planned, but I'm past 2000 words and am still no where near done the chapter. So I think that will take time and effort (and will probably turn into an incredibly long oneshot) **

**Cheers, **

**Ari**


End file.
